L'envol des démons
by fly.angel
Summary: Les démons du passé peuvent disparaitre un jour ? Un récit d’aventure et d’amour, portant sur une certaine recherche du bonheur, du moins un minimum. Hina/Gaa EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1 : La souffrance

**L'envol des démons.**

**Explication du titre : **Les démons dont je parle ne sont pas forcement visé que sur les démons Ichibi et Kyûbi. Il y a d'autres sortes de démons qui nous hantent. Ceux du passé.

**Résumé **: Les démons du passé peuvent disparaitre un jour ? Un récit d'aventure et d'amour, portant sur une certaine recherche du bonheur, du moins un minimum. Un Gaara tourmenté qui sera le personnage principal de cette histoire et une Hinata trop discrète et renfermée pour ne pas cacher un lourd secret dont elle n'avait elle-même pas conscience.

C'est donc une fiction sur Gaara x Hinata

Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais créer de nouveaux personnages.

**Chapitre 1 : Souffrance.**

Elle le rongeait petit à petit, cette solitude ingrate qui lui était affligée. Il ne la mérite pas, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir s'installer en lui. Elle était venue d'elle-même sans même prévenir, comme si c'était une évidence. Comme s'il était destiné à être seul errant dans les rues de Suna sous une lune flamboyante contrastant violemment avec le ciel couleur d'encre.

Cette nuit n'était pas une exception. Il était près de deux heures du matin et tout semblait désert, vide. Pas un souffle de vie, de joie ou même de tristesse. Seul le bruissement du sable mélangé au vent s'engouffrait avec habilité dans toutes les rues.

Le son de ses pas était presque imperceptible, il faisait en sorte de veillait sur le village endormi sans pour autant éveiller un soupçon quelconque. Paradoxalement, il l'aimait ce village. Seulement, c'était le village qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait eu le grand malheur de porter en lui ce démon du sable qui faisait de ses nuits, des nuits sans sommeil possible… Sans rêve. Juste des mots durs résonnant encore dans son cerveau avec l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire.

_« Monstre ! »_

_« Disparait ! »_

_« Allons nous en, il est probablement dangereux… »_

Enfance décadente qu'il aimerait oublier. L'effacer de sa mémoire. Écrire son passé sur un papier, le chiffonner, l'arracher, le brûler, pour enfin en ramasser les cendres et les faire disparaitre dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles. Mais il savait que cela était impossible et qu'il fallait qu'il vive avec, il avait beaucoup grandit depuis. Seulement du haut de ses quinze ans, il ne savait toujours pas comment se sortir de cette profonde solitude dans laquelle il s'était plongé…

Elle le rendait malade, au point qu'il partait parfois dans des délires disproportionnés lorsque que la colère contenue en lui était trop forte. Colère qui venait de nulle part à proprement parler. Comme si il en avait comme le monde entier. Il était fort probable que cette colère soit celle D'Ichibi, cet affreux démon, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une réel parti de lui qui était en colère. Solitude rongeuse, dévoreuse. Elle était vorace et dévorait son cœur qui aux yeux des autres était inexistant. Les autres voyaient en lui juste le démon. Rien d'autre. C'est ce qui l'avait plongé dans ce mutisme. Il était devenu, froid, inabordable et complètement passif à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

Il l'était même envers Temari et Kakuro, sa sœur et son frère. Pourtant il les portait dans son cœur. Seulement, son attitude ne pouvait pas changer comme ça, il avait compris beaucoup de chose depuis son combat contre Naruto – qui restera probablement à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait affirmer que c'est le seul ami qu'il avait réellement. Pourtant il l'avait quitté comme s'ils étaient ennemi, et depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais revu. Sa vision des choses avait changé. Il savait à présent qu'il fallait se battre pour protéger les personnes que l'on aimait et que c'était la seule chose qui nous rendrait bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Contrairement à avant, il ne vivait plus pour sa propre existence, ce n'est pas ce qui le rendrait puissant et il en était conscient.

Mais, ce n'était pas pour autant que tous les gens s'étaient retournés vers lui. Après tout c'était eux qui l'avaient rejeté et rendu comme il était maintenant. Il avait mal. Au plus profond de lui, il avait mal comme il n'était pas permis d'avoir mal. C'était une douleur enfouie, et lui-même n'arrivait pas à la discerner. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Et pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle qu'à certain moment ? Car oui, il ne la ressentait pas tout le temps, c'était même plutôt rare. Seulement quand elle était présente c'était tel un feu brulant qui décimait sa poitrine et embrasait ses poumons. C'était une douleur à en avoir des convulsions, à se tordre sur le sol tellement la douleur lui ébouillantait le thorax. Mais il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il restait impassible. Tout restait à l'intérieur. C'était la bataille qu'il menait contre lui-même sans connaitre les raisons de cette guerre. Tout se déchirait.

**« Tortueuse douleur disparait de mon corps meurtris par tes épines venimeuse.**

**De mon âme tu ne tireras rien que des larmes invisibles pour l'univers. **

**Contente-toi de cette vie que tu me fais vivre, tellement monstrueuse. »**

Derniers vers écrient sur un cahier, inconnu de tous où il enfouissait ses plus profondes souffrances. Personne ne saura. Personne n'avait à savoir. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir.

Il soupira, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu penser depuis le début de la soirée et se dirigea vers un arbre dénué de son habit vert et s'y allongea. Il avait un toit sous lequel vivre, seulement il se sentait mieux dormir entre les bras de dame nature que dans cette maison dans laquelle il se sentait particulièrement oppressé surtout en la présence de son père.

Il ferma les yeux et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la nuit l'emmena dans ses entrailles. Ils revoyaient toutes ses scènes dont il était lui même l'acteur principal. Son enfance et tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire et qu'il faisait encore parfois contre son grès. Ces images lui torturaient l'esprit et le rendait complètement dingue. Sa respiration haletait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement... Il l'avait presque oublié : Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Pendant ce temps, bien plus loin de là, une ombre franchissait la porte de Konaha, dans l'espoir de dire Adieu à ce village qui ne lui manquerait probablement pas. Une fois de plus trop de souffrance était encré dans ce corps. Elle regarda l'horizon, noire illuminée des milliers de petites étoiles. C'était un temps parfait pour partir et définitivement. Du haut des remparts de Konaha personne ne vit cette ombre courir plus vite que le vent, de toute façon personne ne la voyait jamais.

________________________________________

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Le véritable monstre

**Chapitre 2 : Le véritable monstre.**

Le jour s'était doucement levé sur Suna, les rayons brulant du soleil commençaient leur ascension dans les diverses endroits du village. Et lui seul pouvait contempler avec délice cette vision qui lui était offerte, généralement personne ne pouvait voir ça si tôt le matin, à moins d'être réellement matinal. Mais à vrai dire pour lui ce n'était pas une difficulté, c'était une nuit sans sommeil une fois de plus. Toujours passif à ce qui pouvait se dessiner devant lui, il écoutait le son du vent qui se levait, et ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne augure. Ses yeux se rétrécirent pour se dilater quelques secondes plus tard. Cette journée n'était pas bonne, il en avait la conviction.

**« Gaara ! Où es tu ? Gaara !! »**

Temari. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là à une heure pareille et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle avançait dans les rues sableuse de Suna, regardant de haut en bas, il pouvait être n'importe où. Cela faisait déjà bien une trentaine de minutes qu'elle s'égosillait, et elle commençait vraiment à perdre patiente, surtout qu'elle n'était vraiment pas de nature patiente. C'est pourquoi Gaara décida de ne pas trop faire durer l'attente de sa chère sœur qui avait probablement envie de l'étrangler pour son silence à ce moment précis. Il descendit alors de son arbre dans un geste souple et se posta devant sa sœur tétanisait de cette arrivée si surprenante.

**« Ne fait plus jamais ça ! Ou je te jure que… »**

Gaara la regarda dans les yeux, impassible, croisant ses bras sur son torse, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse sa phrase qui avait tout l'air d'être une menace.

**« … Que rien dut tout »** Elle soupira et reprit **« Père veut te voir dans son bureau, il a quelque chose d'important à te dire, il m'a envoyé te chercher. Ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir de te chercher dans tout Suna à sept heures de matin tu sais ? »**

**« Fallait pas te sentir obligée »**

Tranchant, dur comme de la pierre. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler comme ça il n'aurait pas réussi, c'était plus fort que lui. De plus, elle ne lui apportait pas une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes, il avait vu mieux. Aller voir son père alors qu'il passait son temps à le fuir, il n'y a pas à dire son père était le réel vrai monstre. Vouloir faire de son fils une arme en enfermant Ichibi dans ses entrailles était une bien piteuse idée. Il était Kazekage, il osait remplir ce rang… Rien que cela mettait Gaara en colère. Il osait se dire son père et Kazekage après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait tout de même voulu le tuer. Une blague selon Gaara, il avait encore essayé un bon nombre de fois, en vain. C'était une pitoyable tentative à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, il profitait de ces tentatives pour s'entrainer. Une seule chose avait changé à ce propos, il laissait la vie sauve à chacun de ses adversaires même si eux n'avaient aucuns scrupules. Il le savait, mais ces ninjas n'étaient pas responsables de l'acharnement du père Kazekage.

Après cette brève réflexion intérieur il regarda une nouvelle fois Temari lui fit un signe de tête comme remerciement et parti t directement vers le bureau de son bien aimé Père.

La route fut rapide, juste quelque toit à survoler. Il était maintenant devant la porte du bureau de son père, son visage s'était renfrogné, son regard était dur et froid, il était encore plus imperturbable que d'habitude. Sa colère l'envahissait, il savait que la simple vision de son père allait déclencher en lui une déferlante d'images meurtrières. Ce serait un combat contre lui-même que de ne pas ôter la vie à son géniteur.

**« Entre »**

Sombre voix que celle-ci. Gaara enclencha la poignée d'un geste vif et ouvrit la porte violemment, si forte que cette dernière claqua contre le mur. Son père ne réagit même pas à cette poussée de colère, en réalité il savait qu'il serait en colère et il avait l'habitude de son attitude excessive, du moins qu'il qualifiait d'hors norme. Gaara avança mécaniquement jusque le bureau où était assis son père, parfaitement calme. Il attendit que son père le regarde dans les yeux et il le foudroya en un seul regard. Le sable lui démangeait les mains et sa jarre était prête à exploser. Fureur dans un regard blessé.

« Gaara… »

Cela puait l'hypocrisie. Son père avait prononcé son nom sur un ton calme, inhabituel, qui annonçait tout sauf des bonnes choses. Le regard du jinchūriki se noircit d'autant plus, le silence qui pesait autour d'eux était étouffant, oppressant, il était en train de s'asphyxier de la haine qu'il portait à son paternel.

**« Je t'ordonne de quitter le village. Je ne veux plus sentir aucune trace de toi ici. Je ne veux plus que ta présence nuise aux habitants de ce village. Je dois le protéger et je ne tien pas à ce que notre village soit dans une terreur constante parce que tu traines dans les rues en faisait peur aux passants. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs plaintes que je reçois. Les mères n'osent même plus laisser leur enfant seul dehors de peur qu'une colère subite te prenne. »**

Il avait dit tout ça d'un trait sans s'arrêter une seule fois, ou sans même décoller son regard des fiches administratives qu'il était en train de remplir. C'était effarant. Il n'en revenait pas et son incroyable fureur brulait en lui n'attendant plus qu'un seul signal pour être déversée sur l'ennemi présent devant lui et faisant preuve d'un irrespect total envers lui. L'exiler comme ça, avec des raisons qui étaient les même depuis des années… C'était ridicule. Pourquoi maintenant ? Injustice, ce mot résonnait dans son cerveau comme une migraine constante, il avait envie d'exploser.

Il explosa. Le sable tournait autour de lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Son regard avait une brillance malveillante et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler. Son père daignait enfin relever son regard vers lui pour lui porter un minimum d'attention, son sourire devint malicieux et fier.

**« Arrête ce cinéma, Gaara »**

La phrase de trop venait d'atteindre l'ouïe d'un Gaara en colère dont l'instinct meurtrier n'avait jamais été aussi surdéveloppé qu'à cet instant. Son sable traversa la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante et attrapa le Yondaime en encerclant tout son corps. Sur le visage de ce dernier l'inquiétude se dessina petit à petit. Son propre fils ne pourrait pas lui faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Pris au dépourvu comme lorsque le prédateur avait fini de traquer sa proie et qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de situation. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était capable de faire souffrir un membre de sa famille sous prétexte qu'il était un monstre. La technique du Sabaku Kyuu, le sable se resserrait de plus en plus autour de corps du Yondaime qui suffoquait déjà.

**« Pitoyable Yondaime, pauvre père arrogant. Je devrais te tuer. Mais je préfère hanter tes nuits de sombres cauchemars. Je serai toujours dans ton esprit, je broierais en toi la moindre parcelle de couleur ou de lumière qui s'y infiltrera. Tous tes bons souvenirs seront désormais encrés dans l'obscurité. Je te hais. »**

Il resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte au fur et à mesure qu'il avait prononcé ce discours haineux. On pouvait voir sur le visage de son père des veines qui tapaient contre ses temps prêtes à exploser. Son corps était complètement compressé et plusieurs de ses os devaient déjà être brisés. Une douleur lente, souffrance insupportable que celle-ci. Mais quel doux murmure à ces oreilles que l'agonie de son père. Seulement, il ne le tuerait pas, ce n'était pas le manque d'envie loin de là. Non, c'est juste qu'il avait décidé de changer la vision de sa propre existence, comme Naruto lui avait si admirablement montré lors de leur combat. Gaara reprenant doucement mais surement le contrôle sur lui-même, et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis qu'il desserra l'étreinte sur son père pour le balancer sur le mur violemment.

**« C'est toi le monstre »**

Un dernier regard de haine envoyait comme un shuriken en plein milieu du front. Une rage intérieur bouillonnait en lui, mais c'était ainsi, il n'irait pas plus loin. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Il quitta le bureau, tournant le dos au Yondaime et partit simplement comme toujours, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard silencieux et le visage inexpressif.

Il tournait le dos à son père, à Suna, et son passé. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ordre du _pitoyable_ Kazekage du grand village de Suna. Mais il savait très bien vers où il allait se diriger. En espérant qu'un hôte de plus dans le noble village de Konoha ne gênerait pas plus que ça.

_______________________________

Fin du chapitre 2.

Cela vous plait-il ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Détermination

**Merci pour le commentaire laissé. Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer !**

**Voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Determination**

La mystérieuse ombre de Konoha couru toujours en liberté, libre comme l'air, elle sautait d'arbre en arbre utilisant parfois son Byakugan pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait être dans les parages vu qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas en mission, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent selon elle. Elle continuait alors d'avancer, diminuant sa cadence, elle n'avait plus besoin de courir à présent elle était assez loin du village et personne n'aurait idée de la rechercher car personne ne la savait partie. Elle arrivait presque à l'entendu de sable qui allait la mener vers un village qu'elle connaissait à peine… Mais peut être que là-bas les gens l'aideraient à se perfectionner sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle était faible. De plus peut être qu'elle ne ferait plus ses cauchemars horribles qui la hantaient depuis quelques mois.

_Un lit blanc posé en plein milieu d'une piece sombre et malsaine. L'air était insoutenable et les murs semblaient se rapprocher du lit qui contenait la jeune Hyûga endormi, l'air d'un petit ange frêle. Elle ne semblait pas tracassée par quoi que ce soit, elle était juste paisible dans un sommeil d'enfant. Cependant, sans même qu'elle est le temps de se réveiller de ce sommeil, une ombre rodée autour d'elle, menaçante, étrangère. Cette ombre avait un chakra qui ne laissait rien paraitre de bon. On sentait en lui des envies malsaines. C'est alors que cette ombre se rapprocha du lit et toute la chambre devint un immense vide, comme un grand néant, et la jeune fille se réveilla, l'ombre posée sur son lit, essayant de la rallongé de force. Elle hurlait et criait de toute ses forces seulement personne ne semblait l'entendre, elle était invisible comme toujours, personne ne lui venait en aide et elle était là en proie à cette ombre inconnu qui lui voulait du mal. Elle sentait des mains la toucher un peu partout, lui volant des caresses. Partout son corps frissonné de dégout et de peur, elle ne savait pas ce que cet homme faisait… Car oui elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que c'était un homme malveillant, qui cherchait à lui faire quelque chose qui allait la répugner et la détruire. Elle hurlait, pleurait à s'en écorcher la voix mais rien, personne. Juste du vide et des larmes. La souffrance. Douleur indéchiffrable._

Hinata s'arrêta violemment se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se souvenir de ce cauchemar affreux sans même en avoir réellement conscience. Il la poursuivait comme un chasseur poursuit la proie. Et elle en avait peur. C'était devenu son point faible à elle et elle ne permettra à personne d'en prendre possession. Son souffle commençait à se faire court et elle décida alors de se poser pendant un petit moment avant d'entré dans l'étendu sableuse qui se présenterai à elle dans quelques mètres.

Elle se posa sur le tronc d'un arbre qui commençait tout juste à fleurir et leva la tête pour admirer le ciel bleu, les nuages nageaient tranquillement et le soleil dévoilait ses rayons de lumière majestueux. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait été bien. Quitter tout comme ça sans rien dire personne… Mais c'était sa décision et elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus si facilement. Elle avait décidé et elle s'y tiendrait jusqu'au bout, il fallait que sa vie change et qu'elle progresse en tant que ninja et ce n'était pas à Konoha qu'elle y arriverait, du moins pas si elle était seule. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée : Seule. Elle avait toujours été seule, même avec son équipe Shino ou Kiba, elle se sentait à part, trop faible, alors qu'eux étaient forts et combatifs. A coté, elle n'était rien. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux, au plus elle y pensait au plus son corps se convulsait sous la douleur, elle prenait conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours été qu'un poids et qu'elle avait toujours voulu se battre contre ça. Mais il n'y était malheureusement pas arrivé. Y arriverait-elle seulement un jour ? Elle n'en savait rien et c'est ce qui la rendait si vulnérable. Cette peur d'être toujours ce qu'elle était dans plusieurs années l'effrayait. Vulnérable, faible, frêle, timide… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il en était hors de question. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais cette fois, elle était de rage, de colère, de détermination.

_« Vulnérable, faible, frêle… » _

Ces mots retentissaient dans sa tête comme des bombes, cela lui faisait mal, tellement mal, mais elle serait faire oublier cette petite fille frêle qu'elle était. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste tel qu'elle était. Elle prouverait sa valeur, peut importe la façon, peut importe les sacrifices qu'elle devrait faire. Sa détermination l'envahissait, et d'un coté elle était contente. Elle se redynamisait toute seule, pas besoin des autres après tout.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avec ses manches et se releva pour continuer sa route, elle était encore longue et il était temps d'y aller. Seulement, elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qui se passa à cet instant. Un shuriken venait de frôler son visage de quelques millimètres sans même qu'elle sache d'où il vienne. C'est pourquoi elle activa son Byakugan et regarda partout autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le découvre. Ce chakra était vraiment inouï, elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil avant, a part peut être Naruto mais c'était tout à fait différent à vrai dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment réagir face à ce ninja. Que lui voulait-il ? C'est pourquoi, elle couru, elle savait qu'une fois de plus c'était un acte lâche mais elle ne pourrait jamais affronter un Chakra pareil. C'était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

**« Quelle lâcheté, je ne croyais pas ça d'une Huyga. »**

Son cœur se serrait, l'homme était juste derrière elle, et il la connaissait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait absolument pas. C'était complètement ahurissant. Elle continuait à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sans se retourner même si elle savait très bien que l'homme était toujours là. Le désert apparaissait devant ses yeux, la chaleur envahissait son corps un peu plus chaque secondes. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça à courir alors que son poursuivant s'en amusait. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement et se retourna vers celui qui la poursuivait.

**« Ah enfin ! Hinata Hyuga, fille du clan des Hyuga, détentrice du Byagkugan, tu as fini par ne plus fuir. Félicitation. Je commençais à m'ennuyer de te pourchasser. Cela devient lassant. Et tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »**

**« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Qui êtes vous ? »**

Hinata était tétanisée mais sa voix n'avait pas sillé une seule fois comme ci elle avait une confiance en elle inébranlable. Ce qui était totalement faux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à cet homme.

**« Kira Hachi, du village caché des nuages, détenteur du démon à huit queue…La raison pour laquelle je te pourchasse me semble évidente. Pour la même raison qu'il y a quelques années… »**

Un sourire cynique s'accrochait à ses lèvres, Hinata eu un flash back bouleversant qui la ramenait quelques années auparavant… Son enlèvement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant c'était vrai. Et elle devait se battre. Et elle n'allait pas perdre son temps en bavardage, elle pris alors son courage à demain et fonça sur son ennemi qui avait encore le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Byakugan, Juken, poing souple »**

Kira ne vit pas arriver la salve de poing qu'il reçut de plein fouet. Il ne pensait pas que cette fille aurait le toupet de l'affronter. Elle était inconsciente c'était la seule explication possible. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche et regardait Hinata d'un air effrayant. Il n'allait pas la rater.

**« Ninpo, manteau de lumière »**

Ce dernier se recouvra d'un manteau de chakra et s'attaqua à la jeune fille. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de parait ses coups mais son adversaire était rapide et bien plus puissant qu'elle. Un poing dans la figure, un dans les côtes. Un coup de pied bien placé juste en dessous du menton. Sa bouche était complètement ensanglantée, et elle était sur le sol tordue de douleur et exténuée. Son corps était parsemé de brulures à cause du manteau de chakra de son ennemi. Sa respiration était irrégulière mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir, le secret du Byakugan ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Elle se releva alors avec difficulté regardant son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier préparant une ultime attaque.

**« Raiton, épée de foudre. Avec ça ma jolie tu ne risques pas de t'en sortir »**

Il fonça à toute vitesse sur elle.

Non loin de là, le jeune démon sable marchait à une allure tout à fait normal, il n'était pas forcement pressé d'arriver. A vrai dire, rien ne le réjouissait vraiment. Après tout il serait reçut de la même manière qu'il l'était à Suna, ni plus ni moins. Il continuait sa marche silencieuse en regardant droit devant lui, il apercevait des arbres au loin, il allait bientôt arriver dans les contrés de Konaha, mais il n'aperçut pas que cela à vrai dire. Le sable bougeait au loin et faisait un nuage de poussière, un combat avait lieu, il en était sur. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre, c'est qu'il est lieu là, en plein milieu… de rien à vrai dire. Juste du sable. Il voulait en savoir plus, et sa curiosité l'emporta sur son bon sens qui aurait été d'éviter d'entrer dans le conflit. Il accéléra nettement ses pas et ne tarda pas à arriver à plusieurs mètres des deux opposants. Il pouvait dès à présent les distinguer et il reconnut de suite une amie de Naruto, Hinata Hyûga si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle s'était battue contre son cousin Neiji Hyûga d'ailleurs. Mais que faisait-elle seule contre… ?

Kira Hachi ! C'était du suicide qu'elle se batte contre lui. Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent, cet homme là possédait le démon à huit queues, Hachibi.

_« Raiton, épée de foudre, avec ça ma jolie tu ne risques pas de t'en sortir »_

A vrai dire vu dans l'état dans lequel elle était déjà, il n'était pas difficile de l'achever. Il regardait la scène de loin, la jeune Hyûga évita de justesse l'attaque que Kira voulait lui infliger mais malheureusement elle fut trop lente pour y échapper la seconde fois, qui aurait pu être selon Gaara fatale, mais cette dernière ne fut touchée qu'à l'épaule, une chance. Seulement elle restait au sol incapable de bouger. Kira allait lui mettre le dernier coup. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme il le désirait.

**« Suna no Shuriken, les shuriken de sable »**

Gaara avait dit cela dans un murmure et tous les Shuriken atteignirent leur cible. La victime hurla de douleur et regarda de tous les cotés pour apercevoir celui qui lui avait fait ça. Et il le vit, arriver d'un pas lent à travers le nuage de sable qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Les cheveux rouges, sa jarre sur le dos et un visage inexpressif. Il reconnut tout de suite le fameux Gaara du désert. Il ne pensait simplement pas le voir ici et maintenant. De plus il n'avait rien à faire dans l'histoire avec la jeune Hinata et donc occupe raison de s'attaquer à lui.

**« Le grand Gaara du désert, que me vaut le plaisir de te … »**

**« Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes inutiles »**

Il l'avait coupé, chose que Kira n'appréciait guère généralement, il regardait Gaara d'un œil de braise et observait tous ses mouvements. Il le vit se diriger doucement vers la jeune Hyûga qui le regardait ébahie et s'évanouissait quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de forces. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et la souleva du sol pour la porter et partir sans même un regard pour l'adversaire. Ce qui l'atteignit profondément. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore.

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire démon ! Cette chose que tu portes est à moi »**

Une chose ! Gaara s'arrêta et se retourna violemment après avoir posé délicatement la jeune fille au sol. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage mais tout portait à croire qu'il était fâché. Sans réel raison. Seulement, elle n'était pas une chose, aucun être humain était une chose et il avait vraiment envie de lui régler son compte ne serai ce juste pour lui laisser le temps d'atteindre Konoha car il savait qu'une fois à Konaha, Kira ne risquait pas de le suivre, seul s'était trop risqué même pour une force tel que lui.

**« Sabaku Kyuu , Le sarcophage de sable »**

Rapidement, sans même que Kira s'en rende compte le sable l'entoura violemment et commençait à l'étouffer.

**« As-tu conscience que ton attaque malgré ses capacité ne réussira pas à me vaincre. »**

Bien sur qu'il en avait conscience, il cherchait juste à gagner du temps.

**« Sabaku Sousou, Le tombeau du desert »**

Gaara avait resserré sa poigne et il vit le corps de Kira convulser et le sang se répandre un peu partout dans le sable. Il fallait faire vite dès à présent, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se régénérer grâce à son démon. Il ne fallait pas trainer. Il prit rapidement la Hyûga dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes courir, mais il faisait une petit entorse à son comportement dit habituel– un de plus. Il soupirait, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser sa curiosité l'emporter et encore moins son héroisme qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais développé. Il détraquait sérieusement. Juste parce qu'elle était de relation Naruto, il avait voulu la sauver, c'était totalement incompréhensible. Mais il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, il utilisait de l'énergie pour rien. Heureusement, les portes du village de Konoha n'étaient plus très loin, plus que quelques kilomètres. Il ne pensait pas devoir s'épuiser avant d'arriver là-bas. Quelle plaie. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette fille soit là, seule contre un adversaire qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais battu. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi selon lui. Cette fille était totalement inconsciente. Et il en avait eu pitié. Ou bien était ce cet esprit qu'elle avait à se battre jusqu'au bout pour une cause qui lui semblait juste… En y pensant il lui semblait avoir vu la détermination de Naruto en cette jeune fille. Elle avait changé d'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus les cheveux aussi court que la dernière fois, il était même devenu vraiment long… Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le visage d'Hinata tout en continuant de courir et il constata à quel point elle était mal en point. C'était affreux. Kira n'y était pas allé de mains morte. Heureusement le calvaire serait bientôt fini.

Il apercevait déjà le village.

* * *

_Cela vous a-t-il plu ?_

_Laissez moi vos impressions, j'en ai besoin pour continuer et savoir si cela vous plait :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Detresse silencieuse

_Merci pour vos commentaires, une fois de plus cela m'a vraiment motivé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre._

_Il a été assez difficile à écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !Et encore merci de vos encouragements._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Détresse silencieuse**

Il arrivait enfin, complètement épuisé de cette course effrénée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si vite fatigué mais en même temps il ne pensait pas non plus avoir à faire à Kira qu'il avait toujours connu de nom et de réputation. Il passait à présent les portes de Konoha, il avait cessé de courir et essayait tant bien que mal de calmait son rythme cardiaque et de reprendre une certaine contenance car à présent il était dans un village et n'importe qui pouvait le prendre pour un fou à arriver comme ça, de plus il avait encore la jeune fille dans les bras, inconsciente.

Comme il l'avait prédit, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les rue de Konoha les gens le dévisageaient ' comme un monstre'. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête mais il continuait tout de même sa route sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour et de tous les chuchotements qui se voulaient discrets sans l'être véritablement. Il avait toujours une expression passive sur le visage, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et d'ailleurs rien ne l'atteignait. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point précis devant lui, il voyait un point orange courir à toute vitesse vers lui, seulement ce point orange ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et s'il continuait sa course comme cela il risquait véritablement d'y avoir un accident. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta net et s'entoura de sa protection de sable sous l'œil surpris des habitants qui était autour de lui. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver le cul sur le sol à cause d'un idiot qui courait comme un dératé. Et il n'avait pas eu tord quelques secondes plus tard il sentit une masse inconnue foncer dans son sable. Heureusement que ce sable était là. Il l'enlevait et aperçut avec surprise qui lui avait foncé dedans. Il était assis sur le sol et se massait le dos en se traitant d'abruti tout seul.

**« Uzumaki Naruto »**

Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en le voyant, il avait vraiment changé. Son visage avait pris de la maturité et ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et il aperçut qu'il avait une fine tresse dans le dos. Il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'à leur dernière rencontre et plus grand aussi. C'était vraiment surprenant.

Le blond à l'entente de son nom releva rapidement la tête et bloqua quelques secondes ses yeux dans ceux du possesseur du Démon Ichibi. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Uzumaki qui se remit debout aussitôt pour faire face à son ancien adversaire. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là mais après tout il n'en avait que faire, il était juste vraiment heureux de le voir.

**« Gaara du désert »**

Dans sa voix résonnait de la tendresse et du respect. Gaara était quelqu'un de bien et Naruto n'en doutait pas, il avait juste trop de souffrance en lui, et il savait la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer. Le regard des autres. Il était dévastateur, il vous rongeait de l'intérieur. Gaara eu sur le coup la stupide envie de sourire, c'était la première fois que l'on prononçait son nom de cette manière. Comme son égal. Il en oubliait presque qu'une jeune fille agonisait dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'il s'en souvint brusquement, il regarda Naruto dans les yeux et les baissa ensuite vers La Hyuga. Naruto comprit immédiatement et pris un air horrifié.

**« Oh mon Dieu, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Il faut tout de suite l'amener à Tsunade-sama. Suis-moi »**

Sans rien dire il le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvé Tsunade c'est-à-dire dans son bureau remplit de papier. Naruto frappa et sans même que Tsunade ne l'autorisa à rentrer, il poussait la porte et entrait. Elle le regardait méchamment, apparemment ils dérangeaient, mais à vrai dire Naruto ne s'en souciait guère.

**« Naruto je peux savoir ce qui t'amène, je suis vraiment très occupé et je ne t'ai même pas autorisé à entrer. Tu as vraiment du toupet tu sais, si ça continue comme ça moi je … »**

Elle se tut subitement en voyant que Gaara entrait avec Hinata dans les bras, pleine de blessures et de brûlures.

**« Mon dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ca fait des jours que nous la cherchons, son père ne la voyait pas rentrer et il s'est inquiété ! Je l'emmène de suite à l'hôpital le plus proche et lui procurer des soins. Vous deux restez là pendant mon absence, j'ai besoin d'explication. Mais l'urgence c'est elle. » **

Elle prit Hinata des bras de Gaara qui d'ailleurs eu des difficultés à lui donner. Il aurait voulu aller lui-même la déposer à l'hôpital. Il avait peur pour elle. Oui Gaara avait peur pour quelqu'un. Il soupira lorsque la porte se referma sur lui et Naruto. Tous les deux allèrent d'asseoir sur les chaises près du bureau. Mais évidemment le grand blond en profita pour s'asseoir à la place que Tsunade occupé.

**« Plus tard je serai là, à la place de la vieille »**

Il affichait un sourire ravi à Gaara qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais il n'y arrivait pas c'était trop dur. Le blondinet tourna sur la chaise pour ensuite se reporter sérieusement sur Gaara, plongeant ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux vert émeraude de Gaara. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils se regardaient juste pendant un temps qu'ils trouvèrent infini. Le langage des yeux. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise sur l'autre comme si il était en plein combat psychique. Naruto voulait savoir, savoir pourquoi Gaara n'était pas à son village. Pourquoi il était ici. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse s'il lui posait la question à haute voix. Il savait qu'il aurait juste un regard froid et un visage inexpressif. Tandis qu'avec le silence on pouvait beaucoup.

Une atmosphère étrange régnait dans la pièce, le silence était mettre des lieux et aucun des deux ne le brisait. Gaara se sentait particulièrement mal, les yeux de Naruto dans les siens lui faisant l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher comme si les yeux du blond détenaient une vérité qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvée, une certaine liberté, il ne voulait pas s'en détacher car en regardant ses yeux une sérénité s'était emparée de son corps tout entier. Il savait que Naruto pouvait le comprendre bien plus que toutes les autres personnes. Mais rien ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, aucun son, aucune syllabe, il restait muet comme une tombe, il avait trop longtemps gardait tout pour lui, trop longtemps il avait eu à subir la fausse confiance des autres. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, c'est pourquoi sa bouche demeura fermée. Il essayait de comprendre ce que le blond voulait et il le savait pertinemment au fond, il voulait qu'il explique la raison de sa venue. Pourquoi pas ? Non. Sa bouche ne voulait pas. C'était plus fort que lui et même si il essayait il n'y arriverait pas.

Le blond juste devant lui demeurait calme, ce qui était un véritable exploit pour lui. Il cherchait à capter un son qui pourrait sortir de la bouche Gaara… mais rien. C'était profondément frustrant, de plus Naruto ne supportait pas de voir le regard de son ami souffrir autant. De plus il était sur qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience. Pas plus que les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage sableux, pas plus que son cœur qui se craquelait à diverse endroit, se fissurant et laissant de là échapper quelques grains de sables rebelles. Non il n'en avait pas conscience, il était juste là le visage inexpressif, des larmes roulant sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas comme parti dans un autre monde, celui de sa douleur. Malheureusement, le blond ne savait trop bien se qu'était ce sentiment là. Gaara était parti hors du temps. C'est pourquoi lorsque Naruto se leva, il ne réagissait pas, quand il s'accroupit devant lui, il ne réagissait pas, quand il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, il ne réagissait.

Une main couleur miel se posant sur un visage froid et blanc, essuyant les larmes de cristal. Une chaleur inconnu envahissait d'un seul coup tout le corps du garçon à la chevelure rougeoyante, il avait enfin réagit. Son regard glissa jusqu'à celui de Naruto qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son visage et replongea dans ses yeux bleue azur, une sécurité. Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il était… faible. Il était faible, faible face au blond qui était sa seule sécurité, le seul à comprendre. D'un coup, une explosion intérieure déchira le cœur du détenteur de l'Ichibi, il sentait en lui ses milliers de grains de sable partir dans des sens opposés les uns eux autres. Il fut pris de violente convulsion intérieure qui se répercutèrent sur l'extérieur. Le blond paniqua alors au moment où les yeux de Gaara se fermèrent de douleur et lorsque qu'il tomba de la chaise pour se plier au sol. Sa souffrance lui déchirait les poumons, son cœur en avait explosé et sa tête devenait un vrai fouillis plus rien n'était cohérent. Naruto le ramena alors près lui et le serra très fort, il lui laissa juste assez d'air pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Seulement, Gaara se débattait, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, il donnait de violent coup sur le torse de Naruto et fini par hurler comme un fou dans le bureau. Il arrêtait tout signe de rejet envers son ami et s'apaisa. Seuls ses longs sanglots semblaient demeurer.

**« Gaara tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne l'oubli pas, ne l'oubli jamais. Tu es bien plus que ce tu veux bien nous laisser voir. Sous ta carapace de sable, je sais ce qui s'y cache. Sache que ton cœur n'est pas monstrueux. Sache que ceux qui sont monstrueux sont ceux qui ne sont pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux, qui se basent sur des jugements infondés. Accroche-toi. Accroche-toi à tous ceux qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es. Accroche-toi à moi je t'aiderai à surmonter tous les regards comme je l'ai moi-même fait. Reste toi-même, montre ce que tu vaux et crois en toi et en tes rêves. N'oubli pas ceux qui te tiennent envie et bat toi pour eux. »**

Uzumaki Naruto, qui l'aurait cru, qui aurait cru ça de lui. Personne et encore moins Tsunade qui était derrière la porte et qui avait tout entendu de la conversation, étant revenu depuis quelque minutes déjà. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce gamin était extraordinaire. Les pleurs de Gaara cessèrent brusquement. Il s'accrochait désespérément à l'habit orangé de son ami en se recroquevillant une dernière fois contre lui. Il savait que c'était un instant rare car ses moments de faiblesse étaient rare, même inexistants avant aujourd'hui. Sa respiration redevint normale, sa main se détacha lentement du vêtement du blond, il releva la tête doucement et fixa son regard une nouvelle fois dans celui du blond.

**« Merci »**

Naruto esquissa un sourire tendre et ébouriffa la chevelure de son ami. Son rire frêle et enfantin s'élevait dans l'air. Il riait, Gaara du désert, l'inexpressif riait. Il pouffait du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il était, il se sentait pousser des ailes, la liberté. Il savait qu'elle allait être difficile à avoir mais avec Naruto dans les parages il ne craignait plus trop. Il avait l'impression d'être reparti en enfance durant un instant, de gouter à une infime parti du bonheur qu'il aurait du avoir s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était. Mais maintenant cela lui était égal. Il se décida enfin à se relever et tendit sa main à Naruto qui se relevait à sa suite. Ils gardèrent quelques secondes leurs mains en contact, mais celui-ci fit violemment rompu par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volé. Tsunade-sama faisait son apparition, après avoir continué de les écouter pendant quelques minutes elle avait décidé qu'il était temps et pour ne pas faire naître de soupçon elle préférait rentrer comme une furie.

**« Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer …»**

Ce gamin avait beau être extraordinaire, il n'en restait pas moins exaspérant. Elle voulu répliquer, mais pour finir elle se tut, ignorant totalement la remarque, souriant juste discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y assit. Elle regarda Gaara et lui dit sans siller.

**« Reste ici le temps que tu voudras Gaara. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu sais sur l'attaque qu'à subit Hinata Hyuga.»**

Ce dernier la regardait, aucune expression ne s'était affichée sur son visage mais intérieurement il était complètement ahuri. Cette femme était directe. Naruto, à coté de lui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Elle avait peut être était un peu trop directe pour être honnête. Mais le blond se tut dans un sourire.

**« D'accord »**

Gaara et son ami se dirigèrent vers le bureau et s'asseyaient tous deux sur des chaises respectives. Il allait conter ce qu'il avait vu et fait.

* * *

_J'avoue que ce chapitre est beaucoup porté sur Naruto et Gaara mais pas d'inquiètude, il n'y a rien d'ambigue. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque :p_

_Mais ce sera dans une autre fiction. Ou Os je ne sais pas! _

_Voilà l'autre chapitre arrivera dans la semaine._

_Réactions ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5 : Insertion au gout amer

**

* * *

**

_Encore un grand merci pour les commentaires, je sais que je me repète, mais c'est ma première fic sur Naruto et aussi la première que je poste ici et vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir. Au moins je sais que je suis lu et que cela plait :)_

_Merciii :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Insertion au gout amer**

Gaara avait retrouvé son impénétrable regard et raconta avec exactitude tout ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille quelque temps plutôt pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état si lamentable.

**« Tu dis que Kira Hachi a attaqué la jeune Hyuga ? Je vois… Toujours pour la même chose probablement. Ses yeux… Mais la vraie question est : Que faisait-elle là ? Je ne lui ais donné aucune mission récemment. »**

Tsunade semblait inquiète et interloquée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Hinata n'était pas dans le village et la simple idée qu'elle aurait pu penser à déserter lui semblait complètement improbable de la part de la jeune Hyuga.

**« C'était inconscient d'être seule face à cet adversaire là. »**

L'Hokage acquiesça d'un signe de tête affirmatif et soupira. Qu'est ce qui avait bien se passer ? Elle ne le saurait qu'une fois Hinata éveillée de toute façon. C'est pourquoi elle passa subtilement à un autre sujet qu'elle devinait forcement plus sensible.

**« Gaara… J'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi tu as été obligé de quitter ton village ? »**

Le dit Gaara se braqua d'un coup et regarda Tsunade-sama d'un air blessé et profondément atteint. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant mais il s'était réjouie trop vite à l'idée que le sujet serai clos. Il n'avait aucune envie d'exposer les raisons de son exil. Il en avait assez honte comme ça. Il gardait le silence, le regard ailleurs à présent. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de dire à cette curieuse de Tsunade qu'elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses oignons et que ce n'était pas ces affaires. Seulement s'il faisait ça il risquait fortement d'aggraver son cas et de ne pas pouvoir rester à Konoha une minute de plus.

Il risquait un regard vers la Hokage, puis un autre, mais elle restait là à le fixer comme une bête de foire alors que lui n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoique ce que soit. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus insistants et c'était en tout point désagréable. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne parlerait pas et que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'il dise quelque chose sur les raisons de son départ – non voulu – de Suna.

**« C'est pas vos affaires la vieille. »**

Gaara faillit avaler sa salive de travers en entendant cette phrase que son voisin venait de marmonner. Lui qui se retenait depuis tout à l'heure. Naruto lui sortait ça avec un naturel déconcertant. La dite vieille le regardait à présent avec rage, et colère, ce qui amplifiait le désir de Naruto de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était paradoxal mais vrai.

**« Non mais je ne vois pas en quoi ca vous regarde après tout. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne vous répondra pas de toute manière. Vous êtes en train de parler à une tombe et à vrai dire j'aurai fait pareil que lui. Cela ne nous regarde pas. Autant vous que moi. »**

**« NARUTO ! Tu me parles autrement et je te signal que je suis bien obligé de prévenir Suna pour leur dire que l'un des leur est à Konoha. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'héberger sans savoir pourquoi il est là. »**

**« Vous êtes l'Hokage ! Vous pouvez tout vous permettre ! Vous pouvez bien faire un effort tout de même, de plus il ne peut être que bénéfique pour le village ! Je suis sure qu'il motivera beaucoup de ninjas à se perfectionner à commencer par moi, rien que pour l'envie de le battre »**

**« T'es vraiment pas croyable tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Je dis quoi à Suna moi s'il demande si nous avons vu un de leur ninja. Je ne vais pas leur mentir tout de même. La hache de guerre entre nos deux pays est à peine enterrer. »**

**« Vous vous débrouillez, vous êtes L'Hokage oui ou … »**

Il se tut, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une tête à la chevelure sang venait de reprendre la parole.

**« Suna ne me cherche pas et ne cherchera pas à me retrouver. Maintenant si ma présence est un fardeau, je m'en vais. »**

La froideur d'un iceberg aurait moins fait froid dans le dos que les paroles que Gaara venait de prononcer. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il était debout devant la porte de dos à l'Hokage et près à partir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, aucune réaction n'était apparue, il n'aurait probablement jamais dû venir ici. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte pour la refermer derrière lui quelques secondes après. Il restait derrière celle-ci et entendit quelque éclat de voix.

**« NON mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait la vieille ! Maintenant il va se sentir rejeter de ta faute. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert comme ça… »**

Sa voix s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait et Gaara n'arrivait pas à percevoir le reste de la conversation. Il décidait donc de quitter cet endroit de malheur mais c'est à cet instant que Naruto choisit de sortir précipitamment du bureau de Tsunade et par la même occasion de lui foncer dedans.

**« Oh Gaara ! Excuse-moi. Je… L'Hokage veut bien que reste ici. Elle m'a demandé de t'héberger. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »**

Gaara acquiesça et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il n'était pas encore apte à exprimer sa gratitude comme ça. Même envers Naruto. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas si facilement une expression gratifiante de la part de son ami. Il se mit en route, Gaara sur les talons.

Ils marchaient tous deux dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto faisait visiter la ville à Gaara en silence. C'était leur langage, il n'en avait pas besoin d'un autre de toute façon ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Si parole il devait y avoir c'était juste pour des explications nécessaires. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils déambulaient tous les deux, et Naruto décida qu'un tour à l'hôpital pour voir Hinata était une bonne idée. Gaara lui semblait moins enthousiaste à la proposition mais acceptait tout de même sans rechigner, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire de toute façon. Au dernière nouvelle Hinata était une bonne amie de Naruto et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de la voir juste parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence d'une autre personne que le jeune blond. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se sociabilise un minimum surtout en présence de Naruto, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Ils entrèrent donc tout naturellement dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et demandèrent le numéro de chambre de Hinata Hyuga. Naruto faillit s'énerver lorsque la medic-nin lui demanda s'ils étaient de la famille, comme si il n'avait pas le droit de voir son ami malade. Toujours aussi rentre dedans, pensait Gaara, et ce n'était pas un mal à vrai dire.

**« Chambre 302 »**

**« Et bien c'était pas trop tôt dit donc ! »**

S'il n'avait pas l'air d'un glaçon, Gaara aurait peut-être eu envie de rire à l'instant, mais il ne s'en sentait pas d'humeur. Ils se dirigèrent alors lentement vers la chambre d'Hinata, Naruto de front et Gaara sur les talons. Arrivés à la porte, elle était déjà entrouverte, et les deux garçons aperçurent un Neiji presque décomposé qui tenait la main de sa cousine endormi dans le linge blanc de son lit. C'était touchant. Le petit blond ne savait pas que Neji portait autant d'intérêt à sa cousine subitement. Lui qui avait pris un malin plaisir à la rabaisser car elle était 'faible'. Il était en colère quelque part, les gens se rendaient toujours compte trop tard à quel point ceux qui les entouraient, étaient important pour eux. Il fallait que lui Uzumaki Naruto change ça à l'avenir. Une lueur de détermination apparut vivement dans ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'intention du ninja de Suna qui eu un léger sourire en coin. Il s'en doutait.

Ils avaient tous deux attendu un bon quart d'heure avant que Neji sorte de la chambre un peu chamboulé, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant c'était stupéfiant. Ce dernier n'eut d'ailleurs aucun regard pour les deux jinchuuriki qui se tenaient juste derrière la porte et qui attendaient tranquillement de pouvoir aller voir leur amie. Du moins celle de Naruto. Neji était perdu, complètement ancré dans ses pensées profondes que seul lui pouvait les connaitre à vrai dire. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Mais peu importe, cet événement passé, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jolie brune qui dormait paisiblement. Naruto l'observait comme il ne l'avait observé, contenant sa colère contre le « Teme » qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Il regrettait de ne plus voir les deux rougeurs prononcées sur le visage de la jeune Hyuga lorsqu'il était devant elle, c'était mignon et extrêmement craquant. Même s'il n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour elle, il aimait voir sa timidité ressortir et sa fragilité, c'est ce qui faisait son charme à vrai dire. Sa réflexion lui arracha un sourire sous le regard interrogateur de Gaara. Naruto lui fit comprendre par un signe de main que ce n'était rien et qu'il divaguait. Il s'approcha d'Hinata et lui caressa du bout des doigts sa joue abimée. Le pourri qui lui avait fait ça ne méritait que la mort. Il soupirait, avant de se retourner vers Gaara pour lui demander si ce dernier désirait quelque chose à boire, il accepta, de l'eau si possible, ce dernier mourrait de soif, il avait beau avoir l'air solide sans eau, il était pareil que tous le monde.

**« Reste là je reviens dans cinq minutes alors ! »**

Gaara ne put qu'acquiescer à cette affirmation et une fois Naruto sortit il ne put d'empêcher d'approcher d'un peu plus près la jeune fille endormi. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus paisible que lorsqu'elle était en train de se battre. A ce moment là, elle avait l'air si hargneuse, mais en même temps si désespérée, elle était en colère s'était une chose indéniable, mais pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas encore à lire dans l'esprit des gens au dernière nouvelle. Elle avait l'air toute fragile emmitouflée dans ces draps blancs, comme une petite fleur qui perdait ses pétales au fur et à mesure et qui n'arrivait pas à grandir et à reprendre de la couleur. Tout était si blanc chez elle, même jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle manquait abondamment de couleur. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, ses réflexions le plongeaient dans une autre dimension. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à faire le même geste que Naruto quelques minutes auparavant. Sa cicatrice à la joue était profonde tout de même, mais cela aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu y rester tout simplement. Aurait-il été triste ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir, il ne la connaissait même pas cette fille.

Tien d'ailleurs elle se réveillait, ses yeux s'ouvrir subitement et Gaara retira brusquement sa main, comme si la joue de la jeune Hyuga était devenu un brasier brulant. Il croisa son regard… Transperçant, bouleversant, inquiétant, triste, mais le pire il était profondément blessé.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre 5 vous aura plus :)_

_J'attends vos avis. Quelle sera la réaction d'Hinata face à Gaara ?_

_Au prochaine chapitre !_

_Bisous, _


	6. Chapter 6 : Union silencieuse

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs qui me soutiennent. Vous êtes vraiment une bonne motivation, c'est vraiment génial.

Vos commentaire mes vont toujours droit au coeur! J'ai mis un peu de temps à faire cette suite mais elle est là ! J'espère que vous apprécierai :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Union silenceuse**

Ils étaient bouleversant, Gaara en eut le cœur retourné. Il jurait avoir vu cette étincelle de douleur si profonde qu'il avait ressenti et qu'il ressentait toujours malgré lui. C'était effroyable, profondément atroce. Des souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, comme s'il revivait quelques périodes de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré largement oublier. Les laisser là où ils étaient, c'est à dire dans le passé. Il ne voulait plus que son passé empiète sur son présent, seulement cela semblait impossible pour le moment. C'était plus fort que lui.

**« Qui...Qui es-tu ? »**

Fragile et faible, la voix s'était élevée comme un murmure, à tel point que Gaara eut des difficultés à comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait dire. Heureusement il avait un sens de la déduction assez développé pour réussir à lui répondre correctement.

**« Je suis Gaara du désert. Du village de Suna. »**

Sa voix était involontairement sans émotions, il pouvait seulement se réjouir qu'elle ne soit pas froide comme elle l'aurait été d'habitude avec un parfait inconnu. A vrai dire cette fille n'était pas si inconnue que ça pour lui, il l'avait déjà rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait sauvée et c'était une amie proche à Naruto. Rien que pour ça cela valait la peine de l'avoir secourue. Une amie à Naruto, un ninja imprévisible doté d'un incroyable don pour sauver les gens de la noirceur de leur âme. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi son coup, au plus il côtoyait Naruto, au plus l'obscurité de son cœur semblait disparaître, petit à petit. Seulement les souvenirs étaient toujours là et eux, ne s'effaçaient pas si facilement.

Il commençait à se perdre doucement dans sa mélancolie lorsqu'il remarqua le changement soudain de regard de la jeune Hyuga. Un sentiment situait entre la panique et la colère émanait d'elle, à un tel point que Gaara recula d'un pas. D'une part pour mieux l'observer et d'autre part il ne connaissait pas ses réactions lorsqu'elle était en colère ou blessée, même s'il n'avait nullement l'impression d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit de blessant, à part son nom. Son nom ! Après un temps de réflexion, il se demanda si cette fille n'avait pas simplement peur de lui. A vrai dire elle l'avait vu une seule fois et auparavant et pas vraiment son un bon jour, en y réfléchissant, ce jour là il avait faillit tué Lee et Naruto. Croyait-elle qu'il voulait lui faire du mal ? Penser ça le rendait triste, il se haïssait d'être comme il était. Lui faire peur, faire peur aux gens qui à cause de cela le rejetaient. C'était insupportable d'être lui.

Il la regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux, mais ce qu'il y vit le calma tout de suite, des larmes salées dévalaient sur son visage aussi blanc que la neige, elle pleurait mais elle n'avait même pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. C'était stupéfiant, elle gardait un masque impassible sur la figure, mais ses yeux pleuraient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Gaara sentit son coeur se serrer, à un tel point qu'il cru être en train d'étouffer sous la souffrance et la douleur. L'air en devint presque irrespirable, asphyxiant, il n'avait qu'une envie sortir de là, et ne pas revenir, tellement cette douleur était vive. Sa douleur mélangée à celle de la jeune Hyuga, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle douleur était possible, et pourtant la preuve était là, la souffrance d'Hinata semblait aussi grande que la sienne, pourtant d'apparence, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça. « Les apparences sont trompeuses ». Il s'en souviendrait à présent.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi l'avoir ramenée dans un village dont elle s'enfuyait... Pourquoi était-elle si faible? Tellement faible qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de se défendre toute seule. Et maintenant à cause de cela elle était de retour dans un village qu'elle venait de quitter et après ce qui s'était passé, elle ne risquait pas d'être tranquille une seule seconde. Elle savait que sont père allait la faire surveillé 24 heures sur 24 à présent et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quel mensonge - assez crédible - elle allait pouvoir inventer pour justifier son absence des derniers jours. Si elle disait la vérité tout le monde la prendrait pour une folle et elle risquait fort de se faire renier par sa famille. Elle n'était déjà pas très apprécier du fait de ses faiblesses au combat, si en plus elle devait dire tout ce qui pouvait la traumatiser, et qu'elle proférait des hypothèses sur la pourquoi de ce malaise, elle se retrouverait la seconde suivante le poing collé sur le visage et le nez dehors. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Si elle avait décidé de partir c'était aussi pour garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Seulement qui pourrait être apte à comprendre ça? Comprendre ce qu'elle vivait chaque jour. L'ignorance de son père, les moqueries de sa sœur cadette et les sarcasmes de son cher cousin Neji, sans oublier ses affreux cauchemars qui ressemblaient plus à des mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'elle aurait probablement préféré oublier. Mais c'était ainsi. Était ce sont destin ? Naruto l'entendrait penser ça, il s'énerverait de suite, mais elle commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur le sens de sa vie, et toute ses questions existentielles qui sont là pour vous plonger dans les méandres de votre âme et profiter de cet instant d'errance pour vous y plonger un peu plus profondément sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte. Et c'était à partir de ce moment là que l'on perdait pied et que les pires souvenirs revenaient sans prévenir. Hinata s'était perdue dans toute cette noirceur et elle coulait, elle s'asphyxiait mais personne ne venait la sauver. En même temps personne ne le savait, personne ne connaissait son histoire, alors qui ? Qui pourrait comprendre?

Deux pas incertains, une plainte silencieuse s'étouffant sous la douleur, une main sur une autre, le regard émeraude posé sur l'horizon, et le silence dans une douleur commune sans pour autant être semblable. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avoir un comportement si inattendu envers elle ? Ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et pourtant... Les pleures de la jeune kunoichi ne cessèrent pas mais l'expression de son visage devint d'un coup déformée par la douleur, pas par la douleur extérieure ou physique, non ! Celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui déguste votre cœur comme s'il était servis sur un plateau et était à la disposition de qui voudrai bien le malmener. Ses yeux auparavant attirés par le plafond avaient subitement changé de trajectoire et s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme au cheveux rouge sang qui venait de poser sa main gelée sur la sienne brulante de colère. Comme s'il compatissait. Hinata était totalement interloquée et n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à cet élan soudain. Elle se contenta alors de l'observer. Ses yeux verts semblaient fuir toute rencontre avec les siens transparents, ils étaient juste absorbés par le paysage qui étaient peint derrière la vitre de sa chambre d'hôpital. La main de Gaara serrait celle de la jeune Hyûga avec force, mais elle ne ressenti aucune douleur, elle ne la sentait pas, qu'est ce que la douleur physique quand celle du cœur prend toute la place ?

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler le silence harmonieux qui s'était glissé dans la pièce. Même l'apparition de Naruto se fit douce et calme, ce qui était assez étonnant au vue de son caractère impulsif. La première déduction fut celle qu'il avait sentis l'étendu de la douleur à travers la porte, et c'était pourquoi cela se reflétait dans son comportement. Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit et posa les boissons sur la table de chevet juste à coté, il observa tour à tour Gaara et Hinata pour ensuite déposer sa main au dessus des deux autres et les serrer avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son regard bleuté se perdit dans les nuages et sa voix rompit gracieusement le silence.

**« Nous nous battrons, pour changer les regards, pour essuyer nos échecs et prouver que nous ne sommes pas des ratés. Nous leur prouverons qu'ils ont tords. Souffrir à cause du regard des autres ne devrait pas être permis. Je refuse. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour effacer l'image qu'ils ont de nous. Parce qu'elle est erronée et que leur jugement ne devrait rien valoir à nos yeux. Ensemble, nous pouvons changer ça, n'est ce pas ? »**

Son regard se défit des nuages pour se poser sur Hinata dont les larmes avaient cessé leur course folle sur son visage, il pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'il avait déjà allumer auparavant, la détermination. Cette lueur était encore faible mais elle était là et c'était le principal. Gaara lui affichait un rictus non dissimulé qui voulait tout dire, cela faisait déjà quelques heures, depuis sa discussion avec le blond qu'il avait décidé de se battre.

C'était décidé, ils se battraient.

* * *

_J'attends vos avis :)_


	7. Chapter 7 : La pause

Avant tout je tenais à m'excuser platement de temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite. Avec les vacances je n'ai pas réussi à poster avant et vraiment je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de faire des postes plus régulier à l'avenir. En tout cas voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas spécialement grand, mais c'était un passage necessaire pour continuer ma fiction =)

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font super plaisir. Je suis contente d'écrire cette fiction pour vous :)

Des bisous =)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La pause.**

Cette bataille n'était pas gagnée d'avance, loin de là, ils le savaient bien tous les trois, mais Naruto avait une détermination qui se révélait assez contagieuse. Et Gaara lui était vraiment reconnaissant pour ça. Changer les regards n'était pas une mince à faire, c'était même la chose la plus compliquée à réaliser. La plus stupide aussi dirait d'autre. Mais Naruto y croyait et il semblait près à tout pour y arriver. Tout comme son rêve d'être Hokage, il savait au fond de lui même qu'il le deviendrait un jour ou l'autre et parce que cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, il l'avait décidé. Et d'une certaine manière, cela participait à faire changer le regard des autres, de tous ceux qui se croyaient plus fort et qui estimaient que les autres étaient des ratés, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient nés différemment ou qu'ils avaient des difficultés. Mais on devenait bien plus fort en se battant au delà de ses forces que seulement en se reposant sur des capacités acquises d'avance.

Gaara et Naruto avait quitté le lit d'hôpital d'Hinata quelques minutes après, elle devait subir des soins et bien sur les garçons ne pouvaient pas rester. De plus elle avait encore besoin de repos, elle avait était bien amochée par sa bataille avec Hira et si Gaara n'avait pas été là, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

**« Merci Gaara »**

Le dit Gaara qui regardait le sol poussiéreux des rues de Konoha, releva subitement les yeux pour les ancrer, étonné dans ceux de Naruto. Merci pour quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Il venait demander le droit d'asile à Konoha et cela avait été accepté, c'était à lui de dire merci pas à Naruto, surtout pas à lui d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à lui s'il en était là aujourd'hui et qu'il revenait en quelque sorte dans le droit chemin. Ce n'était en aucun cas à lui de dire merci.

**« Merci pourquoi ? Naruto... C'est moi qui te doit des remerciements pas toi ! »**

Il s'esclaffa d'un rire léger, les mains posées derrière la tête et la démarche décontractée, et Gaara le regarda incrédule, attendant une réponse de sa part.

**« Gaara. Tu as sauvé la fille d'une famille très importante à Konoha et aussi une fille très importante à mes yeux. Tu as sauvé mon amie en ne te souciant pas de ta propre vie. Pour moi ça mérite amplement des remerciements... »**

Naruto le regarda un instant de travers, un sourire taquin se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

**« … Et un bol de ramen !! »**

Et sur cette parole, de loin la plus intelligente de Naruto, ce dernier parti en courant sous le regard complètement ahurit du jeune jinchūriki de Suna. D'ailleurs, il eut un temps de réaction assez long, et ne se mit à courir après son ami qu'après avoir remarqué que bientôt il disparaitrait de sa vue et qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver car il ne connaissait absolument pas Konoha, à l'opposé de Naruto qui lui connaissait son village comme sa poche. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là dedans. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, accompagné par les rires que le blond dégageaient quelques mètre plus loin. Cette situation commençait à l'amuser, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les enfantillages de Naruto lui donnait l'impression de vivre son enfance, en retard bien sur mais il avait l'impression de ressentir cette liberté et cette innocence que l'on est censé perdre en grandissant et dieu que c'était bon de ressentir cette sensation. Un délice pour le cœur du jeune garçon. Et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'avoir été condamné par son père était plus une chance qu'une punition en soi, ici il pourrait s'entraîner correctement, avec Naruto en plus et lorsque son père tentera la moindre chose sur lui ou sur ceux qu'il aime, il n'hésiterai pas à le réduire en cendre.

La course dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Naruto daigne s'arrêter devant l'endroit de ses rêves : l'Ichiraku. C'était évident. Après cette course effrénée, Naruto autant que Gaara avait besoin d'un bon réconfort. Cela ne déplut pas à Gaara qui n'avait pas mangé depuis quelque jours déjà, un bon bol de ramen ne fait de mal à personne et surtout pas à la jeune tornade blonde qui en même pas quelques minutes venait d'engloutir son quatrième bol. Un vrai estomac sur patte. Après son dixième bol avalé, Naruto paya et tira Gaara par le bras pour l'emmener directement chez lui. Même si son appartement était potable, il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire de la place pour Gaara sinon il allait dormir sur le planché et c'était loin d'être confortable. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas à la base c'est que Gaara était incapable de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans être un danger pour les autres sa vie était celle d'un insomniaque.

Dix minutes plus tard ils furent chez Naruto. Et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte Gaara fit face à un incroyable bordel, il arbora un sourire moqueur sur la capacité de rangement de Naruto et rentra à sa suite, retrouvant petit à petit son aire froid et distant. Après tout c'était dans sa nature et il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus plus de quelques minutes.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le bordel Gaara. A vrai dire je suis pas vraiment un mec organisé tu vois. Hum... je ne viens presque jamais chez moi à vrai dire alors c'est difficile de ranger quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant on va juste t'installer un lit pour que tu dormes, c'est le plus important je pense... »**

**« Ce n'est pas la peine »**

Naruto qui était dos à lui se retourna subitement en le regardant interloqué.

**« Bien sur que si. Il faut bien que tu dormes quelque part je vais pas te laisser dormir par terre. Et puis mon lit est trop petit je pense... »**

**« Je ne dors jamais. Je ne peux pas dormir... »**

Naruto semblait encore plus ahurit que jamais. Il se fichait de lui ou quoi. C'est impossible de ne pas pouvoir dormir. C'est physiquement intenable et humainement impossible. Même si une partie de lui n'était pas humaine certe, mais pour Naruto tout cela ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie qu'à autre chose. Ou bien il se sentait de trop et ne voulais pas déranger le blond... Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça.

**« Ne soit pas timide Gaara. Je te dis que je vais te faire un lit pour dormir. Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais ? Allez viens suis moi »**

Naruto avança jusqu'à sa chambre suivi de Gaara qui se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il était pour lui impossible de dormir.

**« Naruto je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne dors pas, jamais. Ichibi m'en empêche. Je ne peux fermer les yeux pour m'endormir ce serait de la folie et un danger pour toi et pour les autres. Je ne peux pas contrôler Ichibi quand je dors... »**

Pendant sa tirade Gaara s'était rapproché de Naruto et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il fallait qu'il sente que ce qu'il disait ce n'était pas des bêtises et qu'il ne se foutait en aucun de lui. Et il avait réussi. Le blond avait compris, et c'est à ce moment que son poing se serra, la colère, infime presque indiscernable mais présente quand même et dans un murmure le jinchūriki de Suna l'entendu dire :

**« Foutu démon »**

En entendant cela Gaara resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

**« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. J'ai l'habitude maintenant! »**

**« Si c'est ça je ne dormirai pas non plus alors »**

Gaara le fixa étonné alors que Naruto s'était retourné vers lui déterminé.

**« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Ton corps ne peux pas tenir le choc. Moi j'ai l'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dors. »**

Naruto le fixa d'un mine boudeuse et semblait ne pas vouloir écouter Gaara.

**« Je veux essayer quand même. »**

Gaara soupira, comprenant que de toute façon avec un têtu comme lui il n'arriverait pas a avoir raison tant que Naruto ne constaterait pas par lui même que c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas dormir. C'était stupide mais c'était comme ça. Il acquiesça alors, persuadé que de toute façon, il s'endormirait quoiqu'il arrive.

La nuit tomba vite et ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Naruto. Gaara fixait la lune à travers la fenêtre déjà perdu dans ses songes. Naruto quant à lui gigotait dans tous les sens incapable de rester stoïque plus de trente secondes. Il se levait de son lit pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'entraina aussi pendant une heure à lancer des kunaïs contre la porte de sa chambre. Puis fatigué de faire ça et voyant l'état lamentable de sa porte il cessa son activité et alla se reposer près de Gaara qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui contemplait le paysage illuminé par les étoiles. Naruto décida de faire de même. Il voulait savoir ce que pouvait bien avoir le paysage pour que Gaara le regarde ainsi. Mauvaise idée. Après quelques secondes les yeux de Naruto étaient devenus plus lourd que la normal et son esprit vaguait on ne sait où, à deux doigt de tomber dans la profondeur de la nuit. Et c'est pourquoi, à peine trente seconde plus tard Gaara sentit une tête tomber sur son épaule lourdement. Il avait raison. Il s'était endormi. Mais il avait bien tenu le coup quand même pour quelqu'un qui était flemmard comme lui. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage pâle de Gaara se dessina. Les jours à venir risquait d'être de plus en plus surprenant.

**« Naruto l'imprévisible...Merci. »**

* * *

**Review ? :)**


End file.
